Didn't we almost have it all
by Somethingclever28
Summary: Under cover cops at the studio. Threats to the cast. Caini, Raura, Garron, Pixie. It has it all. Rated T for language and situations


**Doing something a little different. I am putting OCs in this one. Read and Review. Should I go on? Austin and Ally belong to their creators, the actors to themselves and my characters to me. Please look out for my ICarly homage. Review please and thanks**

The air exploded around them. Mel dove to the ground and looked around quickly. The walls were falling down then she saw her. Raini was caught under a piece of brick wall. Blood streaming from her head. _Damn it._

All these months and they hadn't done their job. Someone was still caught up in the game. She crawled over to her. A loud crash and blackness snuffed the light.

Three months earlier…

She and her partner, Rich, whom she called Dick just to jerk his chain, were sitting in the CO's office waiting for the next assignment. She had been working undercover with him for six months. They worked drug deals, prostitution rings, human slavery. And at the end of every mission, they sat in the local bar. Her with an Amaretto sour and him with his beer on tap. Truth was the entire office was taking bets on when they would start cooking up a thing. They had both avoided these emotions like the plague. Emotions made you messy. And messy made you dead.

"Ok, you two. You ever hear of a kid's show called Austin and Ally?"

"Sure, she writes, he rocks. " Mel volunteered.

Rich looked at her with a smirk. "How do you know this, Melody?"

"Well, _Dick, _I don't know if you know this, but we have kind of a stressful job. So if I go home and choose to unwind with a few harmless shows, I am a grown woman and can occupy my time how I please." She crossed her legs and arms, haughtily.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Jackson."

"My panties, Mr. Wright, are none your business."

Their C.O. coughed.

"Sorry, sir." They said in unison.

"At any rate, they have had a few threats."

"Who would threaten that show?" Mel asked incredulously.

"We have been trying to determine that for about a month. There have been a few instances. Break-ins mostly. Intel seems to think there is an inside person in the crew. But the producers got a threat to physical harm to the actors."

"So, what are we going to do? Additional security?"

"Mel, you are going to go under as a directorial student. Di-I mean Rich; you are going to be an additional security guard on the lot. All the appropriate passes are in these packets. Report Monday at 7am."

"7 am? That makes me miss being an undercover whore. At least, I got to sleep in."

The men chuckled and they left for their respective houses.

Mel did as much internet research as she could on the actors, production staff and creators as possible.

As she dressed in the early hours of the morning, she faced her inhibitions about this assignment. She had worked with blood thirsty, hardened criminals but actors scared her. What if they were neurotic, self obsessed attention whores. Surely, they wouldn't be that bad on a Disney show. She worried about her figure. She was in good shape as a cop but size zero Hollywood, no way. She loved Fiery Cheetos too much.

_Get it together, Jackson. You are good the way you are. Shallow isn't how you do things. _She looked down at the new Michael Kors clutch she bought for the occasion. _Ok, I'm a hypocrite but I'm a hypocrite with a cute purse._

She drove her Juke on to the lot. She pulled out the lanyard with her Id. Samantha Johnson, Visitor. She spotted Rich in the lot and nodded to acknowledge him.

She approached him and the other security officer and he looked her up and down.

"Is something wrong, officer? "

"Nothing. Just look at you. Hair down, smelling like a girl, with is that…lipstick?"

"No. Gloss. It's too early in the day for lipstick. Really, Officer.." She scanned his badge. " Wrightman. You are so common."

"Well, Miss Johnson, Can I call you Sam? I am just a regular guy. I had no idea there were lipstick rules. Do be sure to invite me to tea time, your highness and educate me."

The other security guard looked back and forth between them with mouth gaping. Mel noticed and collected herself.

"May I go? I am running late."

Rich made a sweeping gesture with his arm. "Please, be my guest."

She sprinted to the stage doors, smoothed down her hair and top, and entered. She crossed the room and saw a balding man talking to two young brunettes she recognized as Raini and Laura. They let out a simultaneous giggle. She saw a tall figure with red hair patiently waiting in line for a cup of coffee and a blonde young man strumming a guitar. As she got her bearings and took in her surroundings, she heard a deep voice behind her. "Can I help you?"

She turned to see a tall man with about six bottles of water.

"Are you Garron?"

"Samantha Johnson." She stuck out her hand and watched him fumble with the water. Realizing her gaff, she apologized. " I'm sorry. Stupid thing of me to do. I am supposed to meet with Kevin and Heath."

"Give me just a minute." She waited as her went to disperse the water. He lead her up a few flights of stairs to an office. Inside two men sat in whispered discussion. They looked up and stood up. "Ms. Johnson? "

"That's me."

Keith's eyes darted to Garron.

"Thanks, Garron. We can take it from here."

She turned to thank him and promptly bashed her head against his arm and stepped on his foot.

"Oof"

"I'm so sorry." She was seeing dots but patted his arm reflexively.

"No big deal. I am used to it. I'm a production assistant." He chuckled and left out the door.

After the door closed, Keith directed her to a chair. She sat and faced them.

"Ms. Jackson, I am not sure what you hope to find but I hope you can handle it a quickly as possible. We received another threat today that if we don't shut down production the assaults will start to get personal."

"So, what has the damage been up to this point?"

"A stolen script, some instruments, and two costumes. It has to be someone with a working knowledge of our set and schedule."

"I just have to get to know the routine and your crew. I am sure my partner and I can get this taken care of for you before it gets worse."

"We certainly hope so."


End file.
